wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Matero
| |} Silvermoon. Before going to Northrend Matero was one of the guards in Silvermoon, he had many problems there with drunk blood elves trouble makers, rogues, thieves and others still it helped him in developing his skills. He as a guard was also assigned to find and kill evil-spellcasters that were pointed as a threat towards the empire. The first noticeable mission he had was to kill a group of necromancers in Eversong Forest, Matero and other Spell-breakers along with some Blood Knights were assigned for the task, it took them almost an day to find where the group resides they found out that they created an cave inside an cliff, but by now the night came, in the darkness of the night sounds came from the cave perhaps an ritual, the group opened the secret door using magic they entered the cave just to see that the cave has stairs that leads to the underground, the group lightened the place each holding in their hand an tourche, the started to venture in the unknown as sounds of dead were echoing inside the cave, now the cave looked more like tombs, after some time undeads were heard charging towards the group and Blood Knight yelled "Let none survive!" as the group started to fight the undeads, two spell-breakers died in the fight the undeads were putted to rest, the group heard an laugh as an robe was seen running deeper inside the tombs, the group followed the robe as soon they found themselves flanked from all sides by undeads and two Sin'Dorei dressed in black robes seemed to control the undeads like dolls, the group fought the undeads as screams were heard soon as the fight started the darkness fell forever inside the cave, yells and screams were heard before the silence rised, some blood knights were about to enter the cave as Matero and other three from the group were seen exiting the cave heavy wounded with scars over their bodies, they were barely walking as they were bleeding an mark of blood were seen before them, An Blood Knight that were the leader of the group about to enter the cave looked upon Matero that was walking helped by another Spell-Breaker he said "What happened?" Matero looked at him and smiled saying "Mission accomplished sir" then he passed out finding himself in an hospital in Silvemoon. Orgrimmar - The bar fight. After the Sin'Dorei joined The Horde Matero and other spell-breakers were asigned to go in Orgrimmar for five months as body guards for two ambasadors. The city was always busy, orcs and trolls entering and exiting the city, always you would say the city needs more gates however that was during the day, the night was always quiet only the night watch were patroling but still if you would to venture in the city alone there would of been many chances to get robbed (or raped). In the night when they arrived the ambasadors were gone to sleep along with all the spell-breakers excepting Matero and two others, they were setting that they will go to a Inn and have a drink, a ambasador before he fell asleep warned them to don't go as they are new in town and they will probably be beated down by the local trouble makers, however Matero and the other two said that they will go anyway, and so they did, they found a pretty good looking Inn as they entered it was poorly lighted they took a table and ordered some drinks as they stood at the table peacefully for around 30 minutes, after that when they were about to order more drinks five hulky orcs slammed the door open as one came towards Matero asking in broken common "Elfling?" Matero looked at him and said "Yes" one second later the orc slapped Matero with his right hand as the other spell-breakers with Matero took the chairs they started to slam the chairs against the orcs' heads, the battle emerged soon enough chairs were seen flying shutting the remained light as the other customers left already, after some minutes the silence fell as the blood elf group exited the inn wounded but not so heavily, the guards entered in the inn just to see one dead orc and the others heavily wounded, one of the others died in the hospital due to the wounds, the guards found out that the orcs created the problems and left the Blood elves go without problems. The other day in the morning the gossip was full of titles like "Blood elves covered the orcs in blood" "The blood elves have blood rage?" and so the Sin'dorei got a name in Orgrimmar and now they are still knew for this by the civilians, still nobody talks about this anymore. Sunreaver Command. After his time spent in silvermoon and after his Spell-breaker training Matero was sent to Dalaran, for aiding the Sunreavers in what ever they need, however he didn't spent much time inside the Sanctuary as he was almost never needed there that for he also never befriended any of the Sunreaver members, he spent most of his time wondering around the city and staying at an inn, however when he was needed he always came at report. Work in progress. Category:Characters